Tears
by MioneAngel
Summary: This is a really sad story, so I reccomend it to anyone who needs a good cry. I solemnly dedicate this to anyone and everyone who has loved, and been rejected.


Author's Note: Wow... I honestly was going to try to finish Bittersweet, but I always had so much to do. Now that time is finally slowing down, I find that I cannot finish it... but that I do have enough in me to write one more story. However, I must warn you that this story does not end happily... I have suffered extremely painful circumstances when it comes to love recently, and I am afraid that this story will reflect that, as I can't believe in love anymore...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also I do not own "Your Armor" lyrics – those belong to Charlotte Martin. (If you want to listen to this song, you can visit www.charlottemartin.com and you can listen to the entire song from her website.)  
  
Would you like the chance to shatter heaven? Would you like to be the one who pulls the sky down just for me? Round and round and round we run, And pretend, pretend the sun is all you need...  
  
Hermione Granger blinked back unshed tears as she ran the entire length of the corridor, running blindly, her tears now free-flowing and obstructing her vision. She didn't know where she was headed, she only knew she had to leave, escape from the intense pain that was now overtaking her heart. She managed to reach the massive doors just before her mouth erupted in a strangled cry. Unrestrainedly sobbing, she sought shelter beneath one of the huge trees on the opposite side of the lake, her body heaving as she struggled for breath.  
  
Is your armor thin again? Do I want to wear it down? Am I worthy to come in?  
  
Do you want to be found?  
  
No, she most definitely did not want to be found, perhaps ever again. As she sat up and tried to wipe her tear-stained face, she remembered their faces, full of concern and worry, his face especially anxious. Her heart lurched painfully at the very memory of his face, her Harry, the one she cherished above all others, and her tears began their original course, flowing down her face, messengers of despair on a suicide mission.  
  
Nothing into something into nothing Oh every rule you break means there's no turning back, no looking back The words that I could never say The clutter that is in your way is nothing new, nothing new...and  
  
Their friendship had always been a close one. But it wasn't until the end of Fourth Year when she truly began to realize that her feelings for him were not platonic. Surprised and a little frightened by them, she vehemently denied them inside her head, trying to logically reason with herself that she was just imagining things. But there was no denying it. All through Fifth Year she realized what a truly wonderful person he was, and how truly and deeply she cared for him. He was serious, but he was also witty. He knew how to have fun, but he also knew the meaning of responsibility, maybe too much of the latter. But most important of all, he was able to make her smile; the kind of smile that warms the heart of all those who see it. The smile which can only be brought about by a true love. He was, indeed, her one true love, the one who she was supposed to laugh with, to cry with, to share joy and sorrow with. But she was not his true love.  
  
Is your armor thin again? Do I want to wear it down? Am I worthy to come in? Do you want to be found?  
  
She sadly recalled all the "signs" she thought had meant that possibly, just maybe, he could have reciprocated her love. The way he had started holding her close to him at the beginning of 6th year, always finding some excuse to touch her, it seemed. The way they shared private jokes, the way their laughter matched, the way their silences were comfortable. But most important of all, the way they talked with one another. The sign of a truly good friendship is one in which deep and superficial topics are both brought up and easily discussed. They used to stay up late into the night conversing, and whether the conversations were serious or frivolous, they drew Hermione closer to him with every syllable he uttered.  
  
Is your armor thin again? Do I want to wear it down? Am I worthy to come in? Do you want to be found?  
  
And then came Ginny. Everyone knew of her longtime crush on Harry. However, no one really expected for him to actually end up with her. Yet, it had happened. Hermione remembered the day that Ginny had told her that Harry had professed his feelings for her. After hearing this speech, Hermione felt the room spinning out of control. Feigning sickness, she excused herself to her room, and immediately sought solace under her covers, eventually crying herself to sleep. Day after day she tried to figure out what had attracted Harry to Ginny. Eventually she realized that Harry, even though she thought hi special, was like every other teenage male. Hermione, having had principles, dropped hints about her affections very subtly, and Harry probably didn't pick up on them. Ginny on the other hand had been all over Harry that year, resting her head on his shoulder, hugging him for no apparent reason, doing anything, no matter how provocative or skanky, to get his attention.  
  
Wandering between the girl you search for and the one you leave and I cannot wait........  
  
Although he had supposedly told her that he felt for her, he did nothing about it for the next two months, raising Hermione's hopes that she had stood a chance. However, she was sadly mistaken when finally, he asked her out. And that was that.  
  
Chasing you around the room is tempting So near and far away from meaning anything to you Just remember if you're jumping, I would start my jump-off running after you.  
  
Hermione then knew that she stood no chance at coming between them, nor did she want to. After all, she should have been happy for the two, them both being her friends and all. She honestly tried as hard as she could to get over Harry, in order to ensure his happiness with Ginny and not cause trouble. But every time she talked to him she realized that she couldn't control her emotions, she loved him, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Is your armor thin again? Do I want to wear it down? Am I worthy to come in? Do you want to be found?  
  
Therefore she decided that her only recourse was to avoid the two. This was a very stupid assessment, she now realized. She had always pretended she had too much work to do, or had to be somewhere, and once they had left, she would silently cry, alone in her room.  
  
Is your armor thin again? Do I want to wear it down? Am I worthy to come in?  
  
Then, her plan failed. Today, they confronted her about her strategic avoidance of them. They had figured it out. She had been walking down the hallway, planning on going back to the library to work, or rather to avoid Harry, when they had found her. The worst part was that they both looked extremely concerned, like they actually cared about her. She knew that this couldn't be, they were too wrapped up in their perfect romance, but yet here they were, worried and anxious about her. As they all sat down at a table, Harry asked Hermione what had been going on, concern very evident in his voice. Hermione, not answering, noticed Harry and Ginny's hands, interlocked sitting on the tabletop. For once, she wasn't able to keep up her barrier. Tears began to escape the prison of her eyes, and she quickly excused herself, and fled.  
  
Am I worthy to come in?  
  
So now she sat alone, cold and tear-stained. She knew she could never go back, couldn't face them and have her heart ripped in two. As she raised her head from her knees, she saw the Forbidden Forest looming darkly ahead of her.  
  
Am I worthy to come in?  
  
That was what she needed. Privacy, a place where she could be alone, where she wouldn't have to see their signs of affections and lament the fact that she had none of her own, and that Harry didn't love her. The way she loved him.  
  
Do you want to be found?  
  
She shakily got up and began walking purposefully towards the forest. At the entrance she stopped, and turned to look at the castle. Then she began forward again, not pausing or looking back.  
  
Do you want to be found..........................................?  
  
Darkness.  
  
In parting dear readers, I leave you with a quote... as one of my friends once said "Not all love stories end with 'and they lived happily ever after.....'" 


End file.
